Bud to Blossom
by Sulivaas
Summary: Her parent's died after she defeated the Pokemon league. After the kindness of a stranger saved her from her life, Rose discovers her past self as well as making a few friends along the way OC X Mewtwo in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Authors Notes:

Well hello there fellow readers… It has been a very long time. I am editing every single chapter of this story, and will be adding more "beef" to this. I wouldn't be doing this without my muse… So thank my Bear for helping me.

As a setting, think of the city that Mewtwo is in at the end of _Mewtwo Returns._ Except with the reality that is _life._

I love you all… and thank you for all of the reviews. I am very sorry for how long this took me… And remember that reviews are the thing that keeps the series going. As well as sharing with your friends and such… So please, keep up the positivity. 3

 _Rose_

"What is your problem? This isn't a charity! Get back to work and do your job or you will be _fired!_ " My boss yelled at my coworker. I was sure everyone within a ten mile radius could hear his screeches. There may be a reason why there wasn't any customers at _PokeMart Central_ …

"Why are you still standing here, GO!" I could hear something being thrown at the wall as my coworker ran out of the store, seemingly crying. My heart went out to the girl. She was one of the new girls that Marik, the store manager, hired yesterday along with two other girls. The other girls were scheduled to work graveyard shift this evening.

Busying myself with counting the till that was for training the newcomers, Marik came storming out of the manager's office. The look in his eyes told me he did not want anything else to go wrong today. I looked at the clock, _8:00 PM_. I had one hour till my shift ended. Right then, Marik decided to walk over to my register. He sighed and leaned against the counter his eyes black from anger.

"What are you doing Rose?" He looked a little less pissed when he looked at me.

"Sir?" I tried to look like I hadn't seen anything.

"Rose, why are you counting the till for our… former employee? I should have seen that she didn't have what it takes to work here when I interviewed her. I hope the others live up to my expectations. Funny that you of all people have been able to work with me this long." The pissed look in his face melded into curiosity, and when he spoke again his voice went a little deeper, "You know, my offer stands if you ever decide otherwise. You…"

Just then, I noticed a customer watching us from the back of the stacks. Marik noticed my eyes shift and quickly turned to see what I was looking at. The breath I was holding escaped my mouth as I briskly walked to the bathroom, murmuring some sort of excuse. Once I got in, I locked the door and with my back against the door I slid down till I hit the floor. I curled up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

' _I need to get out of here. Those other girls were brave enough to get out, so why can't I? What is wrong with me? I can't say no to people, that's what is wrong with me. My life is a total mess because of it and now I am stuck here in this godforsaken city. If I quit now, I won't have a job to pay rent. If I continue to work here and reject Marik, then I may feel the same way that wall in his office feels. Like what happened with the last guy you were with… '_ I shivered at the thought of my last relationship. I wanted so badly to cry that no tears fell. I stayed in the locked bathroom for a few more minutes as I regained my confidence. My limbs felt so cold…

When I exited the bathroom, I saw the customer that was watching Marik and me. Marik was flirting with her, as he does with any sort of attractive female that walks in. He justifies it with 'retaining the customer base'. I shook my head and headed to the back to grab my stuff, thinking about how big of a creep my boss is. 'The back' is consists of a broom closet with some lockers on the side. As I grab my purse and my uniform bag I change in Marik's office (locking the door of course), my mind keeps wondering to Marik flirting with that girl.

' _He's no better than your ex. Just keep looking.'_ Said a sad voice in my head, ' _How you're going to keep your job by rejecting Marik upfront is going to be hard...'_

I sighed as I collected my stuff and left the office. I looked at the floor as I walked past Marik and the customer to the front door. I was leaving half an hour early, but I was pretty sure that Marik wouldn't notice. When I exited the front door, I heard squeaking noises coming from a nearby bush. I squatted down to see a family of Ratatas along with an alpha Raticate searching for scraps. The little ones looked really skinny for babies. My heart went out to them as I pulled out a Nutribar that was supposed to be for breakfast that day and gave it to the babies. The babies seemed overjoyed by the gesture, and the alpha Raticate kept a close eye on me but nodded in gratitude. They were all so thin… Desperate times called for desperate measures.

I watched the Pokemon for a while longer. It always brought a calming effect on me after a long day at work to just watch Pokemon. It must be the reality that is that time will go on, no matter how hard life can be on you…

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft high pitched voice, "You must be in really deep thought."

I spun around to see the same girl that Marik was flirting with. She looked really pretty, even up close. My eyes wandered to her perfect face with light blue eyes and near white blonde hair, to her small but perfect sized breasts covered with a white crop top and a pink bra, to her hips and long legs in black leggings and black heels. Feeling really self-conscious about my sweat shirt & jeans combo, I wrapped my arms around my stomach. My eyes snapped up to her face that had an expression of amusement.

"I uh, yeah. I guess I was. I'm sorry if I'm in the way…" I made to move towards the sidewalk, but a hand reached out to gently grasp my arm.

"I didn't mean to intrude," The woman flashed me a beautiful smile," You went out of your way to help those Pokemon. That's not something you see every day. Do you have any of your own?"

"I um," My voice didn't really want to come out. I cleared it as I tried to speak again," I do. They stay at home for the most part…"

Just then, rain started to fall. I was in such a rush to get out this morning, I forgot a rain jacket. The woman looked about as frustrated as I did. I sighed as I watched the Ratata's grab the food and run to the bushes. I tried taming my hair that was getting more and more unruly as the humidity went up. The act made me shiver from the coldness in the air.

' _Could this day get any worse?'_ I thought.

"Well this is a bummer! Did you forget a jacket too?" The woman looked at me, tilting her head. I nodded and she muttered something under her breath. She then brought out a poke ball and let out an Alakazam who looked really irritated.

"Hey can you _please_ repel this rain for us?" The woman glared at the pokemon. The Alakazam looked at me and back to her arms crossed. Then sighed and put a rounded pink bubble above us.

"Thank you. Now, let us walk you to your place Rose." The woman and Alakazam looked at me expectantly.

"I… I'm okay, my place isn't far from here. I'll be okay." I turned around and walked towards the street that leads to my place getting soaked. The PokeMart that I worked for was one of the few that was located on the outskirts of the big city, close to the residential areas. My place was in a small house that I rent from a really sweet old lady that is located in a small residential area called _Seedot Acres._ Fortunately, that area was within walking distance of all of the essential stores for shopping, and work.

The woman and the Alakazam caught up with me and I felt the rain stop falling on my head. I shivered as the cold set into my clothing. I turned my head to look at the woman as she walked at my side.

"Anyone that has to deal with your boss on a daily basis deserves a lot more than what you are getting. Please, let me walk you home. Plus it's getting late, you shouldn't walk home alone." The woman smiled. "I'm Rue by the way. I probably should have told you that earlier."

I smiled back at her," Thank you Rue."

~Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I must admit that I really wanna continue writing… so I'll write as much as I possibly can to update the chapters.

Again thank you so much… You guys are awesome…

Rue and I walked side by side in silence as Alakazam walked closely behind us, staring off into the distance with a look of determination. It was twilight, with the night sky burning its last embers. The rain making slight patting noises as it hit the barrier that Alakazam was maintaining. Rue looked as if she was lost in thought with her hands balled into fists at her side. After a few minutes she met my eyes and smiled.

"So Rose, may I meet your pokemon once we get to your place? Maybe our Pokemon can play and we can hang out. Or are you too busy?" She looked nervous at the last sentence, which seemed odd with someone as attractive as her.

' _I just met this girl, and now she wants to hang out? Something seems off… And with it so late out maybe there is something she wants… Maybe I should, just to see what she wants. I don't have that many human companions… Scratch that, I have no human friends.'_ I thought.

"S-Sure we can hang out. Just let me clean some stuff up, it's a bit of a mess..." I said as we approached my neighborhood.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine, you haven't seen my place." Rue smirked.

I smiled back as we turned into _Seedot Acres._ My house was the first house on the left. It was a pastel yellow with white trim and had a small front garden that I tended to in my free time. The rain made little puddles on the path to the front door. I quickly shoved my keys into the door and got in, leaving the door open for Rue and her Pokemon.

"You sure have a cute place Rose. Thank you for letting us come over."

"Of course, "I murmured as I hastily walked to the kitchen to clean up the empty beer bottles that littered the counter. The beer helps with getting through life…

Rue looked around the entryway. The kitchen was to the immediate left of the front door, and straight ahead of the front door was the living room. To the left of the living room was my tiny bedroom and bathroom. The living room had a back door that led to a park that I liked to take the Pokemon to sometimes. Rue appeared to be looking at a picture I had hanging up at the entryway as Alakazam stood behind her looking irritated. When I got done recycling the bottles my motherly Arcanine, Moro, walked over from the living room to lick my head, making my hair stand. Her large size takes up at least a third of my small kitchen. She then nodded towards the fridge telling me to eat.

"Not now, we have company. Where's Naru?" I patted Moro's head as I said this. She then glanced towards the living room, then looked back at me. Just then a bounding black mass tackled me to the ground to lick my face thoroughly.

"N-Naru! Wha- I missed you too boy, but please GET OFF!" I pushed him off and sat up. He nuzzled my face in an imitation hug, to which I hugged him back. He then stepped away to go nuzzle Moro. The Mighyena and Arcanine nuzzled for a few minutes as I got up and brushed myself off. Moro's large head dwarfing Naru's. The two made a cute couple. Just then Rue popped her head into view.

"Oh WOW! Your Arcanine is so pretty! Can I pet you?" Moro nodded as she inspected Rue. Rue eagerly walked over to rub the back of Moro's ears. Naru and Alakazam glared each other down. Rue took notice and looked at me, still petting Moro.

"It looks like our Pokemon could blow off a little steam. Would you be interested in battling me and my team? I haven't been able to find any fun people to battle with in a while…" Rue said in an eager voice.

My eyes widened in mild shock. I looked at Naru who wagged his tail eagerly. I sighed as the memories of my days as a trainer flooded my brain. And then remembered why I stopped. I glanced at the picture of my parents, remembering the time before they died. I battled dad all the time, and mom always made sure that no Pokemon ever went hungry in our neighborhood. I looked at Moro whose eyes told me that I needed to do this; I needed to be myself again after five years of mourning. With newly found determination, I looked at Rue as I said, "What kind and how many?"

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes in challenge. "Tournament rules. Single. Three each."

I nodded, "Alright. The park behind my house is our best bet for a battle. But it's raining…"

Rue looked out the window over the sink and grinned, "Or is it?"

Strangely enough, the sound of rain wasn't present. I looked out the same window Rue was looking out of and the rain stopped. I looked at her surprised as I said, "Well at least the weather is on our side. But what about it being 8:00 at night?"

She just walked over to my back door and opened it. She turned to wink at me and ran outside. I beckoned Moro and Naru to follow as I ran after her. She let out a Togekiss that used Flash to light up the flattened part of the park that was used for track and field competitions. It floated in the middle of the field flapping its wings occasionally. When I finally got to the field I was a bit breathless. Moro approached me with my bag that held my other Pokemon. There was Gyrados, Gengar, and Aggron, all of which preferred to be in their pokeballs than be in the cramped place that is my house.

Rue stood at the opposite end of the track, looking beautiful as ever in the moonlight, "Well, you ready?"

I nodded and stood ready, an expression on my face that can only described as a resting bitch face. I was trying to hide my true nervousness. I haven't battled sense my parents died. They thought me how to train and learn from Pokemon; to treat them as people, not pets. ' _You can't expect a pokemon to want to battle for you if you don't respect their abilities.'_ My dad always said.

I stood proud and said, "Bring it on."

Author's note: The history of all of Rose's pokemon will be explained in later chapters.

Thank you ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am planning on revamping ALL of my chapters, as well as add more. You guys deserve as much for holding out as long as long as you guys have.

This chapter is mostly of the battle, just an FYI.

"Alakazam, you ready to blow off some steam?" Rue grinned at the scowling Pokemon, "Come on, maybe you'll actually get laid without breaking a bone if you build up your core strength."

The Alakazam rolled its eyes, as if it had heard that comment before. It stepped walked forward with its spoon's clenched in its hands. It nodded at me as it went into a fighting stance. Naru walked forward about the same distance and paused to glare at the opponents Pokemon, waiting for my command. I stared at Rue, watching her every movement as if possessed by my former self that won the championship all those years ago. Instinct took over as I took command.

"Swagger." My voice clear and concise, as Naru puffed out his chest and taunted the Alakazam with various growls and barks.

Rue's eyes twitched as her Pokemon grew red with rage, and tried to retaliate with Psycho Cut with it only bouncing off Naru (as Phychic does not affect Dark). Rue smirked as she commanded, "Zam, don't let it get to you! Use your new fad move, Dazzling Gleam! It'll make you look dazzling for the ladies."

Alakazam, still looking super pissed, unleashed a ray of pink light that consumed Naru. It blasted Naru back, making him land awkwardly on his side. Naru jumped back up onto his paws, his legs shaking slightly. He barked defiantly as he looked at Moro and I's worried faces, as if to assure us he's fine. I nodded, switching back to trainer mode.

The Pokemon stopped moving briefly to wait their trainer's orders. Naru looked exhausted as he took deep breaths. He couldn't take another hit like that.

"Naru, Sucker Punch Alakazam and be sure to stay on your feet." I said this in a near whisper, knowing that only Naru could hear me. Naru nodded as he took off running around Alakazam, looking for an opportunity to attack. Alakazam watched with outrage; its face red with irritation as it waited for Rue's command. The swagger was taking its toll.

Rue grinned, "Zam, Gleam that hyena!"

The Alakazam tried to attack Naru, with it just barely missing. It attacked again, and again, with each shine of light becoming more erratic. Naru's swagger from earlier made the Alakazam make the rash decision to try and blast Naru close range. Naru took the opportunity to Sucker Punch the Alakazam _hard._ The Alakazam flew back and landed on its back.

When Naru rushed back to me I shouted, "Dark Pulse!" And Naru rounded on the Alakazam while covered in a black shadow. Naru howled and released the shadow, the bulk of it consuming the Alakazam. When the shade faded, the Alakazam stopped struggling and fainted. Naru limped to me and I gave him a hug.

"You did awesome Naru. Just like old times." I winked at Naru, with him licking my face in return. Naru then limped over to Moro to lie down next to her. Moro headbutted Naru lovingly. I smiled, then turned to look at Rue who was returning her Alakazam to its pokeball. When she looked at me, I saw confusion mixed with slight irritation.

"You had a type advantage with Mightyena being a dark type. Good job." Rue smirked as she grabbed a pokeball from her belt. "I wonder how you'll fair after this round. Go, Froslass!"

When the red light from the pokeball faded, the Pokemon's piercing yellow and blue eyes opened. The pokemon floated over the ground, its movements were like water. It tilted its head at me, looking curious.

I remembered from my battle with an ace trainer that had a Froslass. It couldn't be hit with my Gyrados' Hyperbeam, but when it faced my Aggron's Iron Tail the Froslass didn't stand much of a chance. I looked at the Great Ball my Aggron was kept in.

"Wrex, my old friend. Show them what you're made of!" I threw Wrex's ball far up in the air, sending a red thunderbolt to the ground. Wrex's blue eyes showed a steely gaze as the red light faded from his form. His tail swung from side to side as he breathed his opponent's sent.

Rue looked a bit surprised. "An Aggron. Interesting. Froslass, try Attract!"

I watched as the Froslass attempted to "flirt" with Wrex. She gyrated and twirled around Wrex, sometimes even touching him. Wrex looked indifferent as he watched the Froslass. I stifled a giggle as I grinned at Wrex. Wrex looked at me as I put a hand over my mouth to hide the shit-eating grin I had.

Wrex looked really bored as he awaited my order. Wrex never really had any sort of interest in a mate as long as I've known him. A giggle crept out of me as I said, "Wrex I think you know what to."

Wrex's face plates crept into as much of a smile as he could muster. He then eyed the Froslass who was now standing in front of him. The Froslass tilted her head, analyzing Wrex's reaction. Wrex suddenly roared to the sky, and charged the Froslass. Wrex's head glowing white as he hit the Froslass full force. The Froslass flew back and landed on her back. There was a pause before the Froslass pulled out a Focus Sash and stood up. The Froslass defiantly stood as Aggron rammed into her again, but when she went down Wrex trembled struggling to stand.

"Wrex!" I cried out. Wrex collapsed his eyes fading to black. I ran to him, cradling his head in my arms. I looked at Rue who was in the process of returning her Froslass. I looked at Wrex and did the same, looking down.

' _Destiny Bond. An act of desperation by any Ghost type that feels cornered. Whelp, lesson learned.'_ I sighed, and focused on Rue. She was staring at me with a slight smile on her face.

"You know, I haven't battled someone as tough as you in a long, long time. It makes me think there is more to you than I thought." Rue said with a wink. "So sense I have to win this next one to tie with you, I'm going to have to give the next round 110% instead of just 100. Alright, let's GO!" On 'go' Rue let a pokeball go high up in the air. The Pokemon that came out though, was a true representative of Rue's persona.

"A Melotic. Hmm…" I murmured. The Melotic's scales shone brightly from the Togekiss' flash. Its eyes glared at me.

I looked at the last ball in my hand, and threw it as high as it could go. Quinn, my Gengar, came out with a huge grin. She always loved battling, especially with non-Ghost types.

"Quinn, use Thunderbolt!" I shouted at Quinn. With that Quinn raised her arms summoning dark clouds that could be barely visible from the Togekiss' flash.

Rue stepped forward harshly and commanded, "Melotic Mirror Coat!"

The Melotic absorbed the thunderbolt and shot it back at Quinn, who took the full force of the attack. Quinn shook her head and stumbled. She couldn't take another attack like that.

"Quinn, you've got this. Poison the Melotic." I said quietly. Quinn nodded as she carefully watched the Melotic.

"Melotic, heal yourself. Use Aqua Ring!" Rue said. The Melotic covered itself in a liquid vail that glowed slightly. Quinn moved in and shot poison underneath the Melotic, effectively poisoning it. The Melotic trembled as it struggled in the poison bath it was in.

"Now Hex." I whispered as Quinn already knew what I wanted her to do. She surrounded the Melotic in a haze of purple that seemed to push the poison in deeper causing immense damage. The Melotic wailed in pain as it tried to retaliate with Hyper Beam. Quinn turned slightly transparent as the beam went through her, but never seemed to touch her. Quinn went in for the kill as she Hexed the Melotic one last time, as the Melotic struggled to hang on. Quinn did a sort of happy dance as the Melotic fell to the ground with its 'hair' splayed out on the ground.

Rue looked at me in disbelief as she said, "Wow. You are hella strong. Where'd you and your pokemon learn to _do_ that?" She returned her Melotic to her Great Ball.

Quinn ran to me and gave me a big hug. When I hugged her back, I felt huge wave of emotion. Tears started running down my face as I remembered my life before the accident; before my life went to hell. I remembered the Pokemon League, the Champion's Pokemon, the Hall of Fame, and my Pokemon's happiness. I remembered the emotion I felt when I found out about my parents death the day after I was named Champion of the Pokemon League.

As I let go of Quinn, I let one last tear fall to regain my complexion. I closed my eyes and proceeded with breathing exercises. In and out, in and out. Quinn tilted her head and grasped my hand, making me open my eyes. The look on her face said sympathy and sadness, but then she smiled. I smiled back; she was trying to tell me to be happy. I hugged her one last time as I returned her to her Pokeball.

Rue watched me carefully. Our eyes met, making her smile slightly. Rue took a step toward me," Rose I must ask, what is your full name?"

 _To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rue watched me carefully. Our eyes met, making her smile slightly. Rue took a step toward me," Rose I must ask, what is your full name?"

I opened my mouth and immediately shut it. I stood with my arms wrapped around my stomach, preparing for the questions," My name is Roselia… Sharfenburg."

" _The_ Roselia that won the championship five years ago?" Rue tilted her head with a tired smile on her face.

"…Yes." I replied as I started fidgeting with my hands.

Rue's mouth quite literally dropped. Moro walked over and nuzzled the underside of my arm. I patted her head and massaged her ears. I sighed as I looked at Rue," Something really… bad happened. I couldn't go back."

When I spoke Rue motioned down her Togekiss. The Pokemon swooped down close to Rue and levitated near her left shoulder. Rue looked at me as she idly stroked her Pokemon's back," I'm guessing it had to be something _real_ bad. You seemed like you were enjoying yourself." I watched as Rue whispered something to the Togekiss. The Pokemon nodded, and proceeded to fly swiftly away. She then quickly focused her attention back to me," You work at a shitty job, for shitty pay, and for a shitty boss. After seeing what you and your Pokemon are capable of, I think I can get you a new job."

Moro met my eyes when I hesitated to respond. Naru barked at me as he sat on my feet and looked up with a goofy grin. I sighed as I felt a wave of emotion go through me. I looked up at the night sky with the absence of light. When Rue's Togekiss left, the sky lighted up with stars. The lights of the city made them duller, but they were still beautiful.

"I… I don't know. I um…" I looked down to regain whatever pride I had and bit my lip. Naru nudged me, and I looked down to see the Naru that was there for me in the very beginning as a little pup. His eyes were burning for some adventure.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked Rue.

Rue looked at me with a mischievous smile. She motioned for me to follow her back inside of my house. Moro and Naru happily followed her with me trailing behind. We walked through the back sliding door, with me closing and locking the door when everyone was in. Rue made herself comfortable on my couch with her legs crossed on my coffee table. She looked up to see me staring at her. I blushed. She looked very beautiful with the way her hair was brushing her cheeks. I hid in the kitchen running for the alcohol.

"Would you like a drink Rue?" I asked Rue from the kitchen. I grabbed some absinthe from my spirit cabinet and started to drip a sugar cube into my drink.

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you're having. Do you have Wifi here?" Rue asked as I poured some chips in a bowl.

"Yes. Look for 'NotYourAverageNetwork' all together. No password and caps with each word." I walked into the living room with the bowl of chips. Moro and Naru looked at me expectantly and then looked at the chips. I shook my head, and put the bowl near Rue's feet.

Rue glanced at me and smiled a perfect smile, "Thank you."

I nodded and went to grab our drinks. I made Rue's drink very light as absinthe is known for its potency. When I got back to the living room, Rue was petting Naru's ears. Moro tilted her head towards Rue and shook her head. This usually meant something was off, which I already knew. I nodded at Moro then walked to Rue to hand her her drink. I sat down next to her as I nursed my drink.

"So," I put my drink down on the coffee table, "What job offer do you have for me?"

Rue sniffed her drink, and then downed her whole glass. I froze in shock as she put the glass on the table then she met my eyes with a vicious grin," Me and my good friend are opening a Pokemon Training Center. We have been looking for someone that is well versed in Pokemon battles for a while. You are the first person I've met in this city that can beat me."

I tilted my head, "You want to open a Pokemon Gym here? The last one-"

"Got burned down by Human extremists. Yeah, we know. The difference here is that my good friend is very… Well loved by the Pokemon here. Despite his secretive nature, they protect him at all costs. By extension you of course if you so choose to work with us." Rue sat back into the couch with her blue eyes trained on me.

"So you think the Pokemon will keep the Pokemon haters at bay?" I asked.

"No I think that they will leave him alone for the most part. He really doesn't care for people, and he has a very short fuse and is really powerful…" Rue trailed off with an exaggerated look on her face.

"Powerful? As in a good trainer?" I asked.

Rue gave me a look, "Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Is he better than you?" I leaned back on the couch and eyed her carefully.

Rue rolled her eyes, "He _claims_ that he is superior to me in battle and in body. In my opinion, he's a megalomaniac."

"So he is a narcissist?"

"Oh no. He's pretty far from it, considering how much he cares for his Pokemon. He just thinks he's so smart. He sometimes has to be reminded who is the real boss."

My mind wondered to a curious thought, and normally I would have kept my mouth shut but the absinthe was already getting to my brain. I chugged my drink down then looked at Rue and asked, "You and your friend sound close. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

Rue tossed her head back and let out a full hearted laugh. She was gasping for air by the time she found her voice, her face beet red.

"HA HA HA! That is so ridiculous its fucking hilarious! NO no no no, there is nothing between Two and I. He's like an innocent bumblebee, and way too smart assy. He's the shyest creature this world has to offer, like he would be interested in that crap. Besides, he's not…"

"Two is an interesting name. Is that a nickname?" I grinned.

Rue's laughter subsided, then she gave me a knowing look, "You… You little sneak. You got me to open up about Two."

I smirked and grabbed the bowl of chips, not saying anything. After her mentioning her friend many times and not saying his name, it gave me a clue about the type of secrecy they wanted. My instincts were right about there being something fishy, and Rue's confession proved it. I just don't know why they need the secrecy. Rue's perfect look has to have something to do with it; no one can resist perfection. Is it that they wanted me so badly they felt they had to send someone to manipulate me to take the job? Rue sounded a little stunned when she spoke after about a minute of silence.

"I have to be honest, you certainly aren't an average human. I think you are worthy of meeting my friend."

"You say that as if humans are different than yourself."

Rue smirked, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8. Be sure to be awake."

I gave her an alarmed look, "You mean in the morning? I have work."

Rue got up suddenly and pulled out her phone, walking towards the front door. I followed her to get the door for her. As I opened the door Rue looked up from her phone with an evil look.

"I think you might find that your boss is going to let you have the rest of the week off. Your welcome!" And Rue ran out the door, leaving me alone with a bewildered look.

Moro walked up behind me and nuzzled my hand. I sighed, and walked back inside. ' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ I looked at the photo of my parents and smiled. Maybe this will be worth it in the end. I emptied the rest of the absinthe bottle and blacked out with happy thoughts.

~I'm a bit low on cash and time. So more will be released based on popularity and desire.

Sulivaas


End file.
